Fruit Rouge
by panda-ly
Summary: Sasuke a faim, et peur des orages. Naruto bois du lait. Ils ne vont pas résister longtemps .Je suis pourri pour les résumés. premier one-shot, indulgent s'il vous plait ... NaruSasu, Lemon.


Disclamer: les personnage, ne sont pas, hélas, à moi.

Rating: M car lemon.

Note: premier One-Shot; premier lemon, j'espère que vous serez indulgent. Bonne Lecture!

Il était exactement 3:16 h. du matin quand Sasuke se leva avec une seul pensé en tête : J'ai faim. Il n'arrivait pas a dormir et l'idée d'un bol de céréale aux fruits rouges lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Décidément, ces céréales qu'il avait déniché au fin fond de la supérette du quartier le rendais vraiment accro. C'est des céréale aux fruit rouge : fraise, myrtille et framboise avec des pépite de chocolat et des céréales secs comme des amandes ou des noisettes, de plus, quand il les prenait avec du lait et qu'il attendait qu'elle s'assouplissent un peu, le lait prenait un teinte violette très alléchante, les fraise sèche, un fois immergé dans le liquide violet devenant fondant et procurait a sasuke un ballet de saveur doux et très agréable contre son palet.

c'est donc avec cette idées là que Sasuke se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Cuisine qu'il partageait avec son «ami d'enfance» , pas de doute, il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki. Un blond plein d'énergie, a la peau bronzé et aux yeux couleur ciel. Mais pour Sasuke, ce n'était qu'un être turbulent et encombrant, enfin, c'est de ça qu'il voulait se convaincre. Mais ne nous aventurons pas sur ces sentiers étroits et rempli de piège qui avait, en ce moment, une place imposante dans l'esprit de Sasuke au grand désespoir de celui là.

Enfin, Sasuke était maintenant dans la cuisine étroite,il ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, les rayons de lune lui suffisait ouvrit un placard situé au dessus du plans de travaille et en sorti un paquet simple, neutre, de couleur rouge avec les les lettres noir indiquant « Céréales fruit rouge avec pépites de chocolat» que sasuke chérissait tant en ce moment, il sorti ensuite un bol de ce même placard et posa le tout sur la pauvre table de jardin ronde et verte qui tonnait près de la fenêtre, après tout, pauvres étudiants qu'ils était, il fallait bien ce trouver une table, et dans ce cas la, la seule table étant assez petite pour leur cuisine était la petite table de jardin ronde trouvé au fin fond du grenier de posa donc le bols et les céréales sur la table et ce dirigea vers le frigo, il en sorti un brique de lait et la posa a coté de ces victuailles, commença alors une cérémonie remplie d'étape délicate a effectué avant de pouvoir dégusté les dits céréales.

D'abords, le bol. Mettre les céréales dedans, pas trop, mais quand même de quoi faire taire son estomac ; ensuite, mettre le lait, pas trop non plus, mais juste assez pour que, quand on remue le bol de la droite vers la gauche, les céréales suivent le mouvement, ensuite, on plonge la cuillère dedans et on tasse les céréales vers le bas, pour que le liquide blanc les enveloppe tous, puis, on laisse reposé 30 secondes avant de dégusté. Une fois ce rituel des plus important terminé, Sasuke entrepris de commencer son festin, dès la première bouché il sentit le gout du chocolat mélangé a celles du lait violacé qui avait pris gout des myrtilles, des petits morceaux de fraise fondaient contre son palais, Sasuke ferma les yeux et savoura.

Durant tout le temps que sasuke passa a déguster ces céréales, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui entra dans la cuisine, qui s'assit en fasse de lui et qui le regarda manger en silence. Naruto.

D'ailleurs, sasuke en fut très surpris mais ne le laissa pas paraître, c'était un Uchiwa après tout. il ne restait qu'un peu de lait au fond du bol quand Naruto demanda :

-Tu ne finit pas ?

-Non, je n'aime pas.

-Passe moi ton bol alors, je vais prendre le reste.

Sasuke, qui avait l'habitude de mangé avec Naruto ne fut pas surpris, après tout, quand on a pas beaucoup de moyens, on ne gaspille pas. Il donna alors son bol au blond.

Naruto apporta le bol a ces lèvre et bu le lait qui y restait, mais, alors qu'il avalait le liquide maintenant devenu violet au gout fruité, un filet de lait se fraya un chemin or de la bouche du jeune homme et se glissa par les commissures des lèvres pour finir sa course sur le coté du menton, Sasuke ne pus détacher ses yeux de la course du filet de la boisson et, il ne put pas s'empêche de mettre un doigt sous la petite rivière au moment ou une goute allait quitter la peau bronzé de Naruto.

A ce moment, là, Sasuke ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, c'est pour quoi, il resta, le doigt en l'air, à récupérer les goutes de lait qui tombaient .Ce fut quand Naruto reposa son bol que Sasuke repris ces esprits, cependant ,il ne bougea pas, Alors, Naruto décida de faire quelque chose, il savait qu'il allait encore se faire engeulé après mais il s'en foutait, Sasuke l'avait bien cherché : Il se pencha vers la main du jeune homme brun et pris le doigt sur lequel était les quelques gouttes de lait et le porta a sa bouche. A ce moment là, Naruto eu envie d'aller plus loin, de tester sasuke, mais forcement, le de faire chié aussi.

C'est au moment ou Naruto, les yeux pétillant de malice, enroula sa langue autour du doigt de l' Uchiha réagit.

-Hé, BakaNeko, tu l'as eu ton lait, arrête de sucer mon doigt comme un vampire.

Naruto ce retira alors et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, dans une pose nonchalante.

-Mais Sasuke, c'est que ta peau avait encore le gouts de framboise.

-Hn. fut la seul réponse de sasuke .

-Bon, allé, bonne nuit ! dit Naruto en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'il allait se lever, un main s'accrocha a son T-shirt.

-Dit, c'est quoi ton but ?

-hein ? Quel but ?

-Ne fait pas l'idiot, mon doigt dans ta bouche.

-ha, ça ? j'ai eu une pensée pour ce pauvre doigt qu'il fallait que je réchauffe , tu est froid comme une pierre, sasuke. dit le blond, accompagnant cette phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Evidemment, cette phrase avait des sous-entendus, sasuke n'en douta pas un il préféra ne pas se prendre la tête, après tout, il était 3 heure et demi du matin et Sasuke avait maintenant mangé, et il avait une vague de fatigue qui prenait le dessus.

-Alors, bonne nuit.

-...Neh, Sasuke...

-Mh ?

-tu pars pas, hein ?

Cette fois, le blond avait une tête disant «ne pars pas, si non, je me désintègre».

Cars, quelques années auparavant, Naruto avait été privé de son cher ami car celui-ci avait était, pour des raisons familiale, forcé de disparaître, du jours au lendemain, sans laissé aucune nouvelles, il était revenus, 2 ans plus tard. Orphelins et sans famille, . Ce fut le tuteur de Naruto qui pris soin de lui.

-Mais non, Baka, je vais pas partir, je vais dormir.

-Bon, alors...

Baaaboum! Naruto fut coupé par le son de l'orage, qui venait tout juste de ce manifesté.

-N...Naruto...

Naruto se souvint alors, le point faible de Sasuke, les orages. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Sasuke avait une peur bleu des orage. Naruto devait tout le temps dormir avec lui dans ces nuits là. Et cette nuit là ne ferait surement pas exception à la règle.

-Aller vient, trouillard. Dit Naruto en prennent les mains de Sasuke dans les siennes. Il l'amena dans sa chambre, mais, Sasuke ne dit rien, cars il avait l'habitude de réprimandé Naruto sur l'immensité du bordel qui trônait dans la chambre de ce dernier dès qu'il mettait un pas dans la pièce.

Naruto souleva la couette et laissa Sasuke s'installer, il se mit a son tourd dans le lit, sous la couette encore tiède.

Par habitude, les deux corps des jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent

tendrement, Naruto posa son visage sur le torse de sasuke et s'installa confortablement contre celui-ci.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 quart d'heure que Naruto et Sasuke c'était mit dans le lit et l'orage grondait toujours aussi fort dehors, aucun des deux n'arrivait a dormir. Sasuke avait les mains fermement agrippé au corps du blond et il avait le corps moite de sueur froide, décidément, les orages, c'était pas son truc.

Naruto sentait les corps du brun tendu et il faisait son possible pour le détendre, mais c' était presque impossible, puis, il lui vint une idées, une idées stupide, mais c'est de Naruto que l'on parle après tout. il se rapprocha donc du visage de Sasuke et posa délicatement ces lèvres sur celles du brun. En faisant ça, Naruto voulait troubler le brun et le faire penser à autre chose, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout a ça, mais alors pas du tout ...Sasuke répondit a son baisé, et pas une réponse délicate et timide, non, une vraie, une passionné. Naruto fut déconcerté par ce geste mais ne résista pas quand la langue du brun entra dans dans sa bouche a la recherche de sa complice, complice pas difficile a trouver puisque Naruto répondit avec ferveur aux avances du brun en rendant la tâche beaucoup plus facile que Sasuke ne l'aurait cru.

A ce moment là, le corps de Sasuke ce relâcha, mais une partie en particulier se tendit. Je crois que vous devez savoir de quoi il s'agit. bien vu, de son entre-jambe. Et il n'en fut pas moins pour Naruto.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Naruto, qui était placé en dessous de Sasuke passa ces mains sous le t-shirt de ce dernier et caressa amoureusement les courbe que formait les muscle finement construit de Sasuke, le T-shirt atterrit a terre et celui de Naruto suivit .Sasuke déposait de long baisers langoureux sur le torse du blond, sentant les muscles se raidirent a son passage. Il était heureux, avoir autant d'effet sur Naruto l'excitait au plus haut point. Naruto, ne laissant pas se faire dominer (même si, il avouait, adoré ça) décida de passer au dessus. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais une fois cette lourde tâche accomplie, il fit a Sasuke des suçons bien profond pour marqué sa propriété, il passa ensuite ses mains sur le corps parfait de Sasuke et rapprocha son visage du sien pour un baisé long et passionné, puis, doucement, Naruto délaissa le visage du brun pour se rendre sur son torse, déposant des baisés papillon ici et là, plus il descendait plus son intimité gonflait, il en était de même pour Sasuke. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son bassin, Naruto passa une main sous le pantalon en tissu maintenant beaucoup trop petit de son compagnon, puis, il enleva ce bout de tissu qui le séparé de son but.

Il pris alors l'intimité de Sasuke en main, faisant des aller retour lent, mais, au grand plaisir de Sasuke, parfaitement bien fait, ce qui eu pour effet de lui arraché quelque gémissement...Naruto, sentant son brun ce durcir, il compris que il allé bientôt venir, il accéléra ces mouvements, puis, alors que Sasuke allé jouir, il pris l'intimité de ce dernier en bouche. La sensation de cette présence chaude et humide sur le sexe de Sasuke le fit jouir encore plus fort et il finit par ce relâcher complètement dans la bouche de Naruto en émissent un râlement de plaisir.

Naruto fit alors la découverte du corps de Sasuke avec sa langue, allants ici et là. Sasuke, savant que le brun ne c'était toujours pas libéré, voulu reprendre le dessus et faire gémir son beau blond. Alors qu'il ce dirigeait lentement vers l'intimité de celui-ci, Naruto pris les doigt de Sasuke en bouche et amena doucement sa main vers son antre chaud et étroit. Sasuke, ayant compris le but de Naruto, ce dépêcha de mettre au sol le boxer de son beau blond et entra alors un premier doigt, Naruto entra ses ongles dans la peau pale de Sasuke sous la douleur, au deuxième doigt ,il se mordis la lèvre inférieur et une goute salé fit surface sur le bord de son cil. Sasuke, essayant de faire souffrir le moins possible Naruto, fit des mouvement de ciseaux dans son antre et entra ensuite un troisième doigt. Le jeune blond eu un petit gémissement de douleur. Puis, Sasuke entrepris de le pénétrer doucement, avec délicatesse. Au début, Naruto souffrais, puis, sentant le sexe durci de Sasuke approchant du but, Naruto fit des mouvement de bassin incitant l'Uchiha a aller plus vite. Sasuke exécuta ça demande, allant de plus en plus vite, sentant se durcir, le plaisir prendre le dessus, a ce moment là, ils n'était plus maître de leurs corps, ils était uni, touchant tout les deux le septième ciel, a chaque mouvement de bassin, Naruto se sentais venir petit a petit, puis, dans un coup de bassin particulièrement violent mais très agréable, sasuke atteignit la prostate de Naruto, ils se sont alors tous les deux, durant quelque seconde, crut au dessus des nuages, et, dans un ultime gémissement, ils se libérèrent tout les deux.

Essoufflé mais heureux, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, oubliant l'orage, comme deux enfant épuisé après une journée passé a jouer.

Le lendemain, ils dégustèrent a eux deux, un bol de céréale aux fruit rouge dans leurs petite cuisine.

~FiN~

Merci de m'avoir lu ,à une , peut être, prochaine fois :D

...Review ?


End file.
